The Rain That Erase Everything
by Nisemono Akine
Summary: Hujan kali ini benar-benar menghapus semuanya. Menghapus status lama mereka, menghapus jarak di antara mereka, dan memberi kehangatan bagi mereka. / " Aria… " / " Ya? " / " Aku suka kamu. " / Warning, Lemon inside


**The Rain That Erase Everything**

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © Crypton

Story © Nisemono Akine

Warning:

Typo, gajeness, lemon, OOC, dst.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

and,

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Laki-laki berambut pink itu terus menatap pintu masuk kafe gelisah. Orang - mungkin lebih tepatnya, gadis - yang ditunggunya tidak juga datang. Dia mengetukkan ujung pensilnya ke buku tulisnya beberapa kali, membuat suara tak kentara di tengah alunan musik klasik kafe itu, kemudian mencoba mencoret-coret sesuatu.

" Yuuma, " sebuah suara memanggilnya. Laki-laki berambut pink yang merasa namanya disebut segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

Di depannya, seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang - sangat dan terlalu panjang - yang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak biru dan rok hitam, tak lupa jaket merah kesayangannya dan tas selempang putih, berdiri dengan nafas yang memburu.

" Maaf aku telat, " katanya lagi.

" Nggak apa, aku belum lama nunggu kok, " balas Yuuma santai. Wah wah, apakah waktu dua jam terasa singkat kalau menunggu gadis yang kau sukai, Yuuma?

Gadis itu duduk di bangku yang bersebrangan dengan Yuuma, mengeluarkan alat tulis dan sebuah binder. Terlihat sebuah nama tertulis di sampul binder itu, nama sang gadis pemilik. Aria Kaiousei.

Yuuma terus menatap Aria, seolah gadis itu bisa hilang kapan saja, sementara yang ditatap hanya cuek menuliskan sesuatu di binder itu.

Jika kalian bertanya apakah mereka pacaran, jawabannya adalah gerak-gerik mereka seperti sepasang kekasih, tapi mereka hanya teman biasa, teman satu sekolah. Mereka bertemu di sini sekadar mengobrol, sekaligus menghabiskan satu hari dari total delapan minggu libur kelulusan Sekolah Menengah Atas.

" Eh, Yuuma, " panggil Aria. Dia menghentikan aktifitas tulis-menulisnya tiba-tiba.

" Apa? " jawab Yuuma.

" Setelah ini, kamu mau ngelanjutin sekolah dimana? "

" Hm? Di universitas yang ditunjuk ayahku, tentu saja. "

" Di ibukota? "

" Begitulah. "

" Waaah… Sayang sekali… " Aria bergumam, namun suaranya masih bisa terdengar oleh Yuuma.

" Kenapa? "

" E-eh? " gadis itu terkejut, tak menyangka Yuuma bisa mendengar suaranya. " Soalnya kita pasti berpisah. "

Kali ini giliran Yuuma yang terkejut. " Heh? Bukannya katamu kamu juga mau sekolah disana? "

Aria menggeleng, " Nggak jadi. Aku dapet beasiswa ke luar negeri. "

" Oh. "

Aria bisa melihat cahaya di mata Yuuma meredup. Goresan yang dia torehkan di buku tulisnya agak melemah jika dibandingkan yang tadi. Aria merutuk dirinya sendiri. Bodoh, katanya dalam hati. Harusnya dia bilang itu waktu mau berangkat.

" Btw, emangnya mau ke negara mana? " Yuuma membuka pembicaraan lagi. Mendengar suara Yuuma yang tanpa beban, Aria dengan riang menjawab, " Perancis! "

" Hmmm… Pilihan bagus. Denger-denger di sana sastranya bagus. Kamu bisa mewujudkan cita-citamu dengan mudah. Mau jadi novelis kan? "

" Iya! " Aria tersenyum. " Kamu juga pasti mewarisi perusahaan ayahmu. "

Dan begitulah. Mereka mengobrol sambil mencoret-coret media tulis masing-masing. Teh, kopi, dan beberapa kue menemani mereka. Penuh wajah-wajah ceria. Mau dilihat bagaimanapun, mereka lebih mirip sepasang kekasih daripada teman biasa. Aria begitu cantik dan Yuuma sangat tampan, tak heran orang-orang di kafe itu memandang mereka dengan tatapan iri. Menjelang malam, anak perempuan pemilik kafe yang masih balita mendatangi mereka, bertanya apa dia bisa secantik Aria. Yuuma hanya bisa terkekeh, sementara Aria memerah malu. Pengunjung malam itu yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu ikut tersenyum geli, sementara pemilik kafe membawa anaknya kembali masuk ke dalam kafe setelah minta maaf pada Aria dan Yuuma.

.

* * *

.

" Haaah… Aku harap hari ini nggak pernah berakhir… " gumam Aria.

Yuuma mengangguk dalam diam. Enam jam di kafe terasa sangat kurang jika bersama Aria. Tapi mereka harus kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Lagi pula duapuluh menit lagi pukul sembilan malam. Tak ada jaminan kereta terakhir akan lewat jam segitu.

" Mau aku antar pulang? " Yuuma menawarkan diri.

" Nggak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok, " Aria menolak dengan halus. " Lagian aku mau beli roti buat adikku, pasti agak lama. Yuuma duluan aja. "

" Oh iya, Mayu tinggal bareng kamu ya? " di pikiran Yuuma tiba-tiba terlintas sosok Mayu, adik Aria. Baik dia dan Aria tinggal jauh dari orang tua untuk mandiri. Yuuma tinggal sendirian sementara Aria tinggal bersama adiknya. Walaupun berada di kompleks yang sama, apartemen Yuuma berada lebih jauh dari apartemen Aria.

Akhirnya mereka berpisah. Namun tak berapa, lama telinga Yuuma menangkap jeritan Aria. Bergegas dia berlari menemukan gadis itu.

" Aria… " Yuuma menemukannya. Terduduk sambil berlinang air mata di trotoar. Begitu melihat Yuuma, Aria langsung menunjuk sepeda motor yang tengah melaju tak berapa jauh di depan mereka. Yuuma melihat sesuatu yang hilang dari gadis itu, dan segera berspekulasi bahwa gadis itu baru saja mengalami perampokan. Laki-laki itu membawa gadis itu duduk di halte dekat sana. Terus berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah mengingat nomor polisi sepeda itu, dan mereka akan melaporkannya besok. Aria berhasil menghentikan tangisannya, walaupun masih sesenggukan. Bodoh, harusnya Yuuma tau seorang gadis tidak boleh ditinggal sendirian di kota ini pada malam hari. Yuuma merasa sangat bersalah.

" … Maaf… " katanya lirih.

" Ah, sudahlah, nggak apa-apa. Bukan salah Yuuma kok, " Aria berusaha tersenyum.

Yuuma tidak mau Aria mendapat masalah seperti ini lagi. Dia yang harus melindungi gadis ini mulai sekarang. Hal itu didukung oleh perasaan sukanya pada gadis ini sejak pertama mereka bertemu di tahun-tahun pertama SMA. Dia tidak peduli mereka akan terpisahkan jarak Jepang - Perancis. Dalam situasi begini, dia juga sudah bertekad akan menerima kemungkinan terburuk ditolak.

" Aria… " panggilnya.

" Ya? " sang gadis menjawab.

" Aku suka kamu. "

" … heh? " Aria spontan kehilangan kata-kata. " K-kok, tiba-tiba? "

Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Aria, Yuuma kembali berbicara. " Mungkin bukan suka ya, tapi cinta. Aku cinta dan sayang kamu sejak awal tahun di SMA. Aku bener-bener gak bisa maafin diriku sendiri waktu kamu dirampok tadi. Hatiku udah ga bisa nahan perasaan ini… "

.

" Maaf… " Aria bergumam. Satu kata itu sudah berarti banyak bagi Yuuma. Ditolak, sepertinya. Hujan mulai membasahi tempat itu tanpa peringatan sebelumnya.

.

" Aku nggak bisa… "

Yuuma menunduk.

.

" … Nggak bisa nolak Yuuma. "

Sedetik Yuuma mematung. Laki-laki itu menatap gadis di sampingnya tak percaya. Aria tertawa mengejek. Sepertinya dia senang menjatuhkan perasaan Yuuma tiba-tiba, lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Wanita itu membingungkan, tak bisa ditebak perasaannya seperti kucing. Aria juga sebenarnya menyukai Yuuma sejak tahun pertama mereka, tapi dia tidak bisa menyerahkan harga dirinya sebagai wanita kalau nembak duluan. Di tengah hujan, mereka berpelukan.

.

* * *

.

" Hujan makin deres nih. Kita udah gak mungkin ngejar kereta pulang. Mau gak mau kita harus nginep. " celetuk Yuuma. Hujan tak menunjukkan gelagat akan berhenti dengan cepat, dan malam semakin larut.

" Ah, di sana ada hotel! " Aria menunjuk ke suatu direksi, dan berlari mendahului. Yuuma akhirnya berlari menyusul.

.

* * *

.

" Ahahahaha, percuma, basah kuyup begini, " Yuuma tertawa. Mereka memang bisa sampai di hotel itu, tapi mereka tetap basah kuyup. Aria memeras jaketnya di kamar mandi sambil ikut tertawa.

" Gimana nih, pasti masuk angin kalo pake baju basah te- " perkataan Aria terpotong waktu melihat Yuuma sudah bertelanjang dada. Spontan wajahnya memerah.

Yuuma melihat wajah Aria memerah dan dengan santainya berkata, " Yaaaa mau gak mau bajunya harus dilepas semua, terus masuk ke selimut. Udah kan? "

" Ta-tapi tempat tidurnya cuma satu… "

" Ya tidur berdua. "

Baik, itu tiga kata yang cukup membuat Aria semakin blushing. Tapi mau gimana lagi, Aria juga gak tega membiarkan Yuuma tidur di lantai berkarpet. Yuuma juga tidak membawa cukup uang untuk menyewa dua kamar.

Setelah Aria memastikan Yuuma sudah menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut, dia keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa memakai sehelai benang pun dan hanya menutupi dadanya dengan tangan. Kemudian dia ikut menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut bersama Yuuma. Laki-laki itu tentu saja menghadap arah berlawanan. Aria tidur memunggungi Yuuma dengan memeluk guling - satu-satunya benda yang bisa menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya saat itu.

.

Menit berlalu, namun Aria tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Dingin masih terasa di tubuhnya.

" Aria, masih bangun? " suara bariton Yuuma mengagetkannya.

" Un… "

" Bisa hadap sini? "

Sejenak Aria ragu-ragu, tapi dia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Yuuma walau pelan. Akhirnya dia berbalik.

" A-ada apa? " ketika mengajukan pertanyaan itu, wajah Aria agak memerah.

" Aku nggak bisa tidur nih, " Aria kaget karena Yuuma ternyata berada lumayan dekat dengannya. " Dingin. "

Aria mengangguk, menyatakan bahwa dia juga mengalami hal yang sama.

" … Boleh… Aku peluk…? " Yuuma berkata dengan hati-hati. Aria terkesiap. Hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa ini bisa saja berakhir berbahaya, tapi di satu sisi dada bidang Yuuma terlihat menenangkan. Tanpa sadar Aria menganggukkan kepalanya. Yuuma merengkuh gadis itu dengan tangannya yang besar, menenggelamkan kepala gadis itu di dadanya yang bidang. Aria bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dan Yuuma saling berlomba. Tapi yang lebih penting, dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya menghangat, terutama wajahnya. Panas. Pasti wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

" … Tau nggak rasanya nunggu selama tiga tahun itu gimana? " Yuuma mulai berbicara. " Was-was kalo kamu direbut orang lain, cemburu kalo kamu deket sama cowok lain selain aku, harus puas sama status sebatas 'temen'… Itu tahun-tahun paling menderita buatku. "

Aria menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Yuuma. Dia mengiyakan dalam hati, dirinya pun begitu. Dan dia sangat setuju dengan pernyataan bahwa tiga tahun sebelumnya adalah tahun-tahun paling menderita. Dia juga merasa demikian.

" Tapi sekarang… Aku nggak bisa ngejelasin gimana bahagianya aku… "

Aria mendongak. Manik birunya bertemu dengan manik pink Yuuma. Pelan tapi pasti, wajah mereka mendekat dan semakin mendekat, hingga akhirnya tak menyisakan jarak sama sekali dengan ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Yuuma bisa melihat Aria memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

" Maaf, Aria… " Yuuma berbisik tepat di telinga Aria, membuat gadis itu setengah kehilangan kesadarannya. " Tapi, aku menginginkanmu seutuhnya untuk diriku sendiri… "

Pertahanan Aria akhirnya runtuh juga. Ketika Yuuma menanyakan kesediaannya, Aria hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

* * *

**= LEMON PART START HERE =**

**= DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! =**

* * *

.

Yuuma mencium Aria lagi dengan hati-hati, menikmati lembutnya bibir mungil gadis itu. Kemudian menggigit kecil bibir Aria, meminta jalan masuk. Aria dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah Yuuma masuk. Dia bisa merasakan lidah Yuuma menjelajahi setiap senti rongga mulutnya, mengabsen giginya satu per satu, mengitari langit-langit mulutnya, kemudian bergulat dengan lidahnya. Aria takkan bisa mendominasi, tentu saja. Tenaga Yuuma terlalu kuat. Aria hanya bisa mendesah tertahan. Mereka melepaskan ciuman panas itu karena kebutuhan oksigen, dengan lidah yang masih sedikit tertaut dan saliva yang membentuk benang di lidah keduanya.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Yuuma sudah berada di atas Aria, menatap gadis itu seperti seekor singa yang kelaparan. Aria masih terengah-engah menangkap udara, wajahnya memerah dan dia balas menatap Yuuma dengan pandangan lemah. Oh, betapa dia terlihat sangat mudah untuk dihancurkan!

Yuuma mencium satu titik di leher Aria, lalu menggigitnya pelan. Meninggalkan bekas berwarna kemerahan. Aria memekik pelan, berusaha menutupi sumber suara dengan tangannya. Yuuma yang menyadari hal itu menghentikan 'garapan'nya di leher Aria, menyingkirkan tangan Aria dan berbisik di telinganya, " Suaramu itu indah, jangan ditutupi. " Yuuma melumat telinga itu setelahnya, lalu kembali ke leher Aria. Menciptakan belasan tanda yang menyatakan bahwa gadis itu miliknya.

Setelah menyingkirkan tangan Aria, tangan Yuuma bermain-main di bukit kembar Aria yang menurutnya berukuran sekitar A sampai B. Diremasnya bagian bernama latin glandula mamae tersebut, merasakan betapa hangat dan lembutnya bagian itu, lalu memelintir putingnya sampai membuat Aria menggelinjang tak karuan sambil mendesahkan nama laki-laki yang tengah menikmati tubuhnya tersebut. Setelah selesai menandai leher Aria, Yuuma mengulum puncak bukit kanan Aria, sementara tangannya masih sibuk bermain-main di bukit sebelahnya. Aria meremas seprai - satu-satunya yang bisa melampiaskan injeksi kenikmatan dari Yuuma - sampai tempat tidur itu terlihat berantakan. Dia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang, suaranya juga dirasanya nyaris habis meneriakkan nama kekasihnya itu berulang kali. Entah bagaimana dia bisa mengeluarkan suara, Aria kini sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan logika. Nafsu sudah menguasainya, Aria pikir dia sekarang tak ada bedanya dengan hewan.

" Ah! " Aria memekik kaget, tangan Yuuma sudah sampai di kemaluannya tanpa dia sadari.

" Ternyata bagian sini udah basah aja ya… " Yuuma tersenyum menggoda. " Udah nggak sabar nih? "

" I-itu kan karena kamu- Ahh! " jemari Yuuma sudah merangsek masuk ke dalam liang peranakannya tanpa membiarkan Aria menyelesaikan perkataannya.

" Ah! Ahhhhnn... Ja-jangan… Nnnhhh… Disana… Aaahhh, Yuumaaaa~~ " Aria mengerang keenakan saat jemari Yuuma menekan klitorisnya.

" Dimana, hmm? Disini…? " Yuuma malah menekan-nekan bagian itu lagi dengan liar. Sebagai akibatnya, Aria semakin menggeliat dan mendesah erotis. Ah, betapa indahnya suara itu, bagaikan nyanyian malaikat…

" Ahhhh… Yu-yuuma, aku mau- " sekali lagi, belum selesai Aria berbicara, Yuuma sudah menyambar bibirnya dan bermain-main lagi dengan lidahnya. Sepertinya Aria tidak ditakdirkan untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya malam ini.

Tepat setelah Yuuma mencium Aria dengan panas, gadis itu menyemburkan cairan bening dari vaginanya, tanda bahwa dia sudah mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama.

Aria merasakan wajahnya memanas, nafasnya terputus-putus, pandangannya kabur dan tenaganya hilang kemana. Di sisa-sisa kesadarannya, dia mencoba melihat Yuuma. Aria yang seperti itu, di mata Yuuma, terlihat - uh - sangat seksi. Yuuma tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk segera memangsa gadis tak berdaya itu.

Yuuma menempelkan ujung 'kebanggaan'nya yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan berwarna keputihan itu di bibir vagina Aria. Aria melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya yang siap dimasuki Yuuma kapan saja. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Aria hanya bisa pasrah. Dia membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, mempersilahkan Yuuma memasukinya kapan saja. Yuuma tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

Yuuma mulai mendorong kejantanannya masuk perlahan. Dia mengernyit ketika dinding Aria menjepitnya kuat. So damn tight, pikirnya. Aria mendesah tertahan, berusaha agak suaranya tidak terdengar aneh. Sensasi yang dibuat oleh gesekan pelan Yuuma membuatnya agak sedikit tidak sabar.

" Kalo sakit, bilang ya, " bisik Yuuma di telinga Aria. Aria mengangguk. Saat itu Yuuma pasti sudah berada di depan selaput daranya. Yuuma melumat bibir Aria lagi, membiarkan lidahnya kembali berjalan-jalan di rongga mulut Aria untuk mengunci jeritannya. Yuuma menusukkan dirinya begitu saja, karena dia tau sakitnya akan terasa lebih parah kalau dia pelan-pelan. Aria merasa tubuhnya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum berkali-kali, ingin menjerit tapi mulut Yuuma menguncinya. Aria mengernyit kesakitan. Dia menangis. Yuuma terdiam, membiarkan darah keperawanan Aria mengalir keluar. Setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, Yuuma menjilat air mata Aria penuh cinta.

" Maaf, " desisnya. Rasa bersalah meliputinya. Dia jadi gelap mata kalau melihat Aria. Dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti gadis itu…

" Ng-nggak apa-apa… " Yuuma terkejut mendengar pernyataan Aria. " Aku seneng bisa ngasih saat pertamaku ke orang yang bener-bener aku cintai… "

Cahaya mulai nampak di mata Aria, mengikis rasa bersalah Yuuma. Keduanya tersenyum. Aria mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yuuma selama beberapa saat, kemudian berkata, " Kamu boleh gerak sekarang, Yuuma. "

" Jangan salahin aku kalo aku kasar, ya, " Yuuma tertawa kecil.

Aria menggeleng. Yuuma bergerak maju mundur di dalam Aria dengan hati-hati, tapi makin lama temponya semakin liar. Seolah-olah Yuuma menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam Aria. Aria sudah tak bisa lagi mengikuti permainan Yuuma, dia hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang keenakan sambil menjambak rambut Yuuma. Yuuma tidak peduli akan hal itu. Tubuh Aria memberinya kenikmatan tak terkira di bawah sana. Dia mungkin sudah lupa caranya berhenti.

Satu teriakan Aria yang memanggil namanya menyadarkan Yuuma. Yuuma merasa penisnya basah oleh cairan Aria, menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar. Gadis itu mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Terengah-engah, Yuuma melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sial, belum juga? Yuuma sudah tidak tega melihat Aria kelelahan, tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri.

Yuuma mencium Aria lagi. Tangannya kembali meremas payudara gadis itu, mengkuadratkan kenikmatan Aria. Gerakannya semakin tak terkendali. Telinganya juga mulai terbiasa dengan desahan-desahan Aria.

" Yuumaaa… Ahhhh… " Aria sepertinya akan mencapai klimaksnya lagi. Yuuma menatap Aria, dan akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh juga. Dia juga akan mencapai titik puncaknya.

" Ngghhh… Ariaa! "

Satu tusukan lagi, dan Yuuma segera mencabut miliknya keluar, menyemprotkan cairan berwarna putih ke tubuh Aria. Aria pun begitu, dia mengeluarkan cairannya sambil meneriakkan nama laki-laki di atasnya. Yuuma ambruk menimpa Aria kelelahan. Paling tidak dia mengeluarkan spermanya di luar. Mengecilkan kemungkinan Aria hamil. Tapi toh, kalau kekasihnya hamil, dia akan langsung menikahinya. Yuuma sangat mencintai Aria.

" Yuuma… " panggil Aria lemah. Yuuma menatap kekasihnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Aura kebahagiaan terpancar di mata Aria.

" Aku cinta kamu… "

" Aku juga, sayang… " Yuuma memeluk Aria. Aria sendiri tidak begitu keberatan Yuuma tidur di atasnya.

.

Hujan kali ini benar-benar menghapus semuanya. Menghapus status lama mereka, menghapus jarak di antara mereka, dan memberi kehangatan bagi mereka.

**= THE END =**

* * *

Author's Bacot Area

Ah, udah lama gak bikin lime lagi XD Maaf kalo kurang gimanaaa gitu, maaf kalo ada bagian yang kurang berkenan :3 Aku keseret lagi ke cerita beginian gara-gara seseorang =_= yah sudahlah, toh aku nulis ini biasa aja, sambil makan indomi pula. Jujur, lebih enak nulis gore daripada yang begini ._. Serius.

Mind to RnR? owo


End file.
